


Restroom sex

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Emerald have sex in a public restroom





	Restroom sex

Ruby sucked in and bit down on her bottom lip as Emerald’s tongue flicked over her clit. The rehabilitated thief had been teasing the smaller girl’s clit for a good while now and it was driving Ruby crazy. She let out a pathetic whimper and tightened her grip on Emerald’s hair thanks to the girl placing another kiss on the extremely sensitive nub. Emerald let out a dark chuckle before backing away form the girls quivering pussy and glancing up at the aroused girl. Emerald licked her lips and then spread the elevated girl’s legs apart so that she had a more clear access to her slit.

“Emmmmy…please hurry. We’re going to get caught if we spend to much time here.” Ruby said. Despite her warning, Emerald continued to tease the younger girl by spreading apart Ruby’s folds and blowing into her now exposed vagina. Ruby’s hands left the edge of the sink she was sitting on and covered her mouth, hopping to conceal the loud gasp that left her mouth.

“You were the one who wanted to fuck in a public restroom, next time wait until we get back to your dorm.” Emerald said. Ruby dropped her hands from her mouth so she could speak.

“Weiss, Blake, and Yang are all in my dorm right now, I can’t let them know I not only have a girlfriend, but we’re having sex as well. They would freak out!” Ruby said. Emerald shrugged and stuck her tongue out and pressed her mouth into Ruby’s spread open snatch so she could insert her tongue into Ruby’s vagina. Ruby’s hands shot back down to the sides of the sink and gripped the edges. Ruby started grinding her hips up against Emeralds mouth as the dark-skinned girl continued eating her out. She would have clamped her legs around Emeralds head but she couldn’t since the thief was still holding her legs apart. Emeralds tongue curled and licked all around Ruby’s inner walls resulting in the silver-eyed girl letting out a loud moan. In her haze of pleasure, Ruby forgot that the two were still in a public restroom and if someone heard her then they may come in to investigate. Ruby opened her Beacon uniform top so she could fondle her breast while Emerald continued to eat her out. Emerald started to hum a happy tune as Ruby’s needy pussy started leaking fluid into her mouth. While it was an acquired taste it was a taste Emerald was happy to sample.

“EMMMMYYYY!!!” Ruby shouted as she arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. Ruby’s tongue lolled out her mouth as the scythe-wielder’s orgasm continued to rake her nerves and assault her senses. Emerald stayed latched onto her girlfriends snatch as Ruby squirted more fluids into Emerald’s mouth. Emerald closed her eyes so she could better revel in the taste of her girlfriends fluids gracing her tongue. Once Ruby managed to calm down, Emerald retracted her tongue from her girlfriends quivering snatch and pulled her mouth away. She looked up at her still quaking girlfriend and licked her lips, cleaning off the stray fluid that had spilled out of her mouth. Ruby opened her eyes and looked down to be greeted to the lewd sight of Emerald licking her lips clean, she turned her head away from the perverse sight as her blush creeped over her and started to take over her face. Emerald got up from the floor and stood in-between Ruby’s spread open legs, she caressed her cheek and directed her face so that she was facing Emerald. Emerald closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips up against hers. Ruby moaned as she opened her mouth and allowed Emeralds tongue to enter and wrap itself around her tongue. Ruby released her own breast and wrapped her arms around Emeralds neck, her legs soon lifted up and interlocked themselves around the thief's waist so that the thief couldn’t get away. Emerald separated her mouth from Ruby’s but Ruby let out a disappointed whine as she lost her girlfriends tongue.

“Gods, and to think I used to think your were just some goody two shoes pure girl. Who would have guessed on the inside you were this depraved.” Emerald said as she lowered her head to Ruby’s left unoccupied breast and enveloped it with her mouth. Ruby let out a whine as she felt Emerald’s tongue circle the erect nipple, Ruby grabbed unoccupied hand and moved it to cover her other breast. Emerald took that as a sign that the scythe-wielder wanted her to fondle the free breast. Emerald grabbed the small mound of flesh and started kneading the mound, earning a howl of pleasure from the girl on the sink. Emerald detached her mouth from Ruby’s breast so she could speak. “I guess you’re hungry for the main course no aren’t you Rubs?” Emerald asked.

“Pleasssseee Emmmmyy. Fuck me until I can’t walk straight.” Ruby pleaded. Emerald smirked as she reached down for her skirt and rolled it up and hooked her thumbs in the elastic band of her boxers and dropped them down to her ankles. She wore boxers to make concealing her cock easier. Now that her erection was free from the confinement that were her undergarments, and she was already leaking pre-cum, Emerald lined the tip of her penis up with Ruby’s entrance. She slowly pushed the tip up against Ruby’s entrance, earning a loud moan from the girl. She managed to get the tip into her girlfriend when the door opened suddenly and without warning. Emerald quickly snapped her head to the door and covered Ruby’s mouth before the girl could make a sound.

A girl neither of them recognized entered the bathroom, but luckily for the couple she had her back turned to them and was chatting with a friend they couldn’t see. That gave Emerald enough time to gather herself and cast her semblance on the invader so s=that when she turned to face them, she would only find an empty restroom instead of being greeted by a half-naked student getting railed on the restroom sink. The student walked over to the sink a few feet next to them and turned on the faucet so she could wash her hands.Emerald let out an internal sigh of relief, but that relief vanished once she felt a familiar pair of legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer to her horny girlfriend. Emerald couldn’t look away from their intruder or else the illusion would get broken and the two would be discovered. Ruby let out a muffled groan as she continued to pull Emerald closer to her,,, thus inching her cock further and further into her Emerald would have fought back, but she didn’t want to make too much noise and alert the girl to their presence However it didn’t matter and the girl looked in their direction with a confused expression.

“Hello…is someone in here?” The girl asked. Mentally screaming, Emerald quickly focused her semblance to make it appear like a sound came from one of the stall sin the restroom. The girl looked towards one of the stalls and raised her hands. “Oh hello, sorry I was just startled because I thought the restroom was empty…I’ll just dry my hands now and leave you to your business.” And with that, their interruption quickly dried her hands and took her leave. Emerald sighed in relief that they weren’t caught. Ruby let out a muffled whine since her mouth was still covered. Emerald removed her hand and glared at Ruby.

“You mind telling what the fuck you were thinking!? I thought you were worried about getting discovered?” Emerald asked. Ruby frowned and grabbed the edge of the sink so she could have some leverage when she started thrusting her hips forward

“Emmmmmyyy, Ruby wantssss.” Ruby whined. Emerald rolled her eyes and dropped the subject since it was obvious that Ruby was currently only focused on one thing. She grabbed hold of Ruby’s thighs and slammed her cock all the way into Ruby as the silver-eyed girl was thrusting forward. Ruby threw her head back and let out a loud cry. She ceased her thrusting and went limp as Emerald continued to rock her hips back and forth. Ruby’s eyes rolled back as Emerald mercilessly fucked her sensitive pussy. Ruby reached for the back of Emerald’s head and grabbed a fistful of her hair and clenched her fist. Emerald winched from the sudden pain that was in the back of her head, but didn’t slow down her thrusting speed. If Ruby wanted to get fucked stupid,, then she would be sure to knock off a few IQ points for the smaller girl with the help of her cock. Emerald leaned down and bit Ruby’s neck, enlisting another sharp cry from the smaller girl, she didn’t bite hard enough to break her skin but she did leave a mark on her neck. She sucked on the spot and when she detached form her she licked the marked spot

“EMMMMMYYYYYY!!!” Ruby’s cry was the only warning Emerald got before the girl was hit with a second orgasm, this one stronger than the previous one. Her whole body locked up as she thrashed about and moaned through out her orgasm. She sprayed more fluid all over Emeralds cock and thighs and covered the sink with her fluid as well.

“OH FUCCCK!! RUBY I..I..GAHHHHH!!!” While she tried to hold out, she wasn’t able to withstand the sensation of Ruby’s inner walls suddenly clamping down on her cock. She buried her cock all the way into Ruby as she released her load into Ruby’s womb. Ruby let out a happy gasp as she felt Emerald’s warm cum fill her insides and paint her walls. Emerald squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as she continued to shoot rope after rope of cum into her quaking girlfriend. Emerald was the first to come down from her orgasmic high after letting loose her last squirt of cum into her quaking girlfriend. Ruby was still trashing about, but Emerald tight hold on her managed to keep her from shaking off the sink and lamming her head onto the hard tiled floor. Once Ruby finally managed to calm down, Emerald released her girlfriend and slid her cock out of Ruby’s cunt. Ruby whined as she lost her feeling of fullness. Emerald sat down on the floor and took several deep breaths so that she could regain her composer. After a few seconds she looked up at her girlfriend and felt her heart sink as she watched the cum she shot into her start to leak out of Ruby’s gaping pussy and all over the restroom sink. “Oh gods no. Ruby please tell me that through some sort of miraculous sixth sense you knew to go on the pill today, or at least that your barren and can’t get knocked up.” Ruby didn’t answer her, she just giggled like a madwomen and moved her hand near her leaking snatch. She let out a whimper as she stuck two finger into her dripping pussy and pulled out her now cum covered fingers. She stuck the digits into her mouth and let out a happy hum as she sucked the clean. Emerald turned away form the girl and covered her face, both girls had been screaming so she didn’t want to rids getting another erection since they needed to clean up and get out quickly. “For fucks sake Rubs. I’m just going to hope for a miracle and assume I didn’t knock you up and guarantee my painful death at the hands of your older sister.” Emerald got up from the floor and pulled her boxer up and straightened her skirt. Since there was a good chance she was going to die by brutal maiming, she decided to savor the scene in front of her and pulled out her scroll so that she could capture a picture of Ruby eating cum that was coming out of her own vagina. 

After the picture was taken, Emerald walked over to where Ruby was still digging cum out of her vagina and putting the creamy liquid into her mouth. “You are a fucking degenerate Ruby Rose, and that’s just another thing I love about you.” Emerald said. She leaned down and placed a kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek. Ruby’s only response was a giggle from the thief's kiss.


End file.
